transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Leadership Duel: Scorponok vs Shockwave
2k5 2 - Saturday, July 13, 2013, 2:13 PM ---------------------------------------- Imperial Coliseum The Imperial Coliseum looms over the Forum, a magnificient structure of interlocked titanium, dedicated to the memories of fallen Decepticon leaders honored by their successors. Hexagonal in shape, it is sheathed in layers of tactirite alloy, and the inner walls are decorated with a massive series of >mosaics<. Representations of many Decepticon heroes, past and present, can be seen mounted on the encompassing walls. Within, the Coliseum provides a huge performance and competitive arena, capable of being used as a stage, a speaking area for Lord Galvatron, a rallying ground for Imperial troops, and a site for the annual games. Most of the seats are simply benches carved of corrugated iron, but a few luxury boxes do exist, the largest of which is the Imperial spectator box, from which Lord Galvatron and visiting dignitaries can watch the various events. Contents: F-35B Lightning II <'Contrail'> Dustoff MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" <'Blitzwing'> Seats Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Polyhex. East leads to Forum. Ancient Gates Scorponok has arrived. Kickback has arrived. You search the arena vainly for a glimpse of mosaics. You search the arena vainly for a glimpse of mosaicsjhg. Scorponok slames down right into the middle of the Coliseum from above, momentarily resting in a kneeling position before rising up to full height... which is substantial. His head scans the arena for a moment before he declares, "Decepticons! Welcome! I apologize for my delay, I was caught in... *traffic.*" EARLIER Scorponok growls as the Hellbender waits in line behind several other spaceships at a Monacan spaceport. "Dammit, I want to just blast them!" Zarak says into his head, "Well, we wouldn't have been delayed if we had gone earlier like *I* suggested!" Scorponok immediately roars back, "SHUT UP! Always nagging me! Argh!" NOW "I hope you're ready for a solid TRASHING, Shockwave!" Scorponok booms. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Contrail could have had a private box. Instead, she has a seat like anyone else in the audience and a mug full of benzene. It's hard to say what she's hoping to see, with this fight. Inscrutability has become a survival skill. Blueshift has arrived. Kickback is sitting quite comfortably on one of the higher seats, feet crossed over the back of the seat in front of him. He has a red and white striped bucket with him. It's pretty big. And it's full of something that smells hot and buttery. Doesn't look like popcorn though. Dustoff is already in the stands, lounging. He's claimed the spot he's sitting in, and kicked-up feet have claimed the spot in front of him, just to prevent any annoyingly large mechs from sitting there and ruining his view. He's also further prevented overcrowding by letting his gear occupy the seat to his right, giving him plenty of elbow room. As Shockwave drops down from who-knows-where, the tan mech's helmet retracts its faceplate to show his grin, and he brings fingers to his mouth to mock the motion for whistling. "YEAH! Rip off arms and legs!" Who's he cheering for? Does it matter? Probably not. Blot has arrived. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "This should go without saying, but anyone who interferes in this battle will be BRUTALLY eviscerated!" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Anyone who interferes with this battle will need their brain modules examined." Shockwave soars into the area, transforming and landing at the opposite end of the Imperial Coliseum from Scorponok. He looks up to see who's attended. He sees Contrail and knows she'll be rooting for him, no matter how inscrutable her expression may be. Kickback is a question mark, though, and Shockwave doesn't even recognize Dustoff from the rest of the masses. No doubt the Coliseum will be filled to capacity. How long has it been since an official battle for leadership. Ah, /interim/ leadership, Shockwave corrects himself. Galvatron is unlikely to have perished in his fall, though so far nobody seems that keen to go find him. Shockwave makes a note to have Cyclonus tracked at all times. Now directing his attention to his opponent, Shockwave replies calmly, "You may skip the banter, Scorponok. I have work to do." In truth, Shockwave rates his chances against Scorponok as much less than 50%, if his previous battle with Fortress Maximus is any indication. Still, Shockwave knows he has a chance. It is not ego that drives him today. It is the knowledge that he has the leadership that the Decepticons require and Scorponok does not. Also, he has supreme confidence that his critical usefulness to the Empire is such that Scorponok will have no choice but to keep him around regardless of the outcome. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Do I need to file any paperwork for having my base code examined?" <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Base code?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Function code." Blueshift is sitting right behind Kickback. He has a large pair of binoculars in his hands, and a bowl of popcorn. "I AM GOING TO WATCH THE FIGHT!" he announces loudly. He then picks up the binoculars and STARES intently at the back of Kickback's head MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" <'Blitzwing'> thunders into the coliseum, shifting modes as it nears the stands. Blitzwing alights onto flaring thrusters-for-feet, putting a hand horizontally across his brow and surveying the gathered crowd. Hmmm, where to sit... where to sit... *!* Blitzwing spots Contrail, smiles devilishly, and powers his way past spectators - bodily ejecting some and tossing them a few rows down en route to sit next to her. "Evenin', lady," Blitzwing offers. Blitzwing transforms into his robot mode. <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "I'm not following." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "It is important to remember that whoever wins, the real winner is Galvatron" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "HAIL GALVATRON" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Of *course.*" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Well, I had some subroutines activate in the last two weeks I didn't know I had. If there's buried code in here, I need to see what it is." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "Who's killing whom?" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Scorponok and Shockwave are duking it out, mano ee mano." ROLL: Shockwave rolled a 4 <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Oh. Just head to any of our medical bays. The technician on duty can handle the paperwork." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Winner takes all!" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "I'm glad you used the singular form of mano." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Always use a firewall. You can get them free down at the commissary." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "..." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "Live fire, though?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Of course." ROLL: Shockwave rolled a 60 <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Captain." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Yes! I wouldn't trust some simulation to accurately represent Shockwave's defeat!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I don't need a firewall." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Certainly not a simulation that he probably designed himself!" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Live fire events ensure that Decepticons do not challenge one another over frivolous matters." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Worried you couldn't overcome it, Sir?" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Look, I've been there! Code executing in your head you don't know about, and then you think back to when you downloaded that back-alley security camera footage, and..." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Are you certain about that, Shockwave?" <'Decepticon'> Fusillade sing-songs, "Both of you are gonna get trashed!" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "The threat of death is a powerful one, Kickback." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "There's nothing to be ashamed of! You just need to learn better for next time." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Are you *certain*?" <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Sounds like you know this from personal experiences." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Death is overrated." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Exactly, it's whe- wait what you downloaded one?" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Ooh! I see we have some folks taking favorites already! I wonder what the betting pool's up to." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "And I've learned there's worse things than death, besides." Contrail looks up at Blitzwing, smiling thoughtfully. She wonders where Blitzwing stands, on this especially important matter. She greets pleasantly, "Blitzwing. Glad to see that you could make it." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Uh... I think Swindle ran off with the pot. Somewhere." <'Decepticon'> Fusillade says, "are you suggesting that the contest is going to be one-sided? I wouldn't expect Shockwave to bother if so." Kickback reaches into his bucket, and greedily munches on something. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Captain." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Are you sure it's *me* who needs the health lecture?" Swindle arrives from stormy Aquantis. Swindle has arrived. Swindle cruises into view, light glinting off the turret. Fusillade has arrived. <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Look. I combine with a living health lecture." Combat: Scorponok is size 9, a lot larger than you. <'Decepticon'> Scorponok says, "Actually, I expected this. With so much to lose, at least in his mind, why wouldn't Shockwave oppose me?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Well I can assure you I have never downloaded anything." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Mmmhmmm, says the gal who was asking about Repugnus's snuff films." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Downloading and watching a film have nothing to do with each other." Scorponok In robot mode, Scorponok towers over many other Transformers, and his bulky frame makes no secret of his tremendous power. His body is predominantly purple with green upper arms and lower legs. Twin-barreled cannons protrude from his shoulders, seemingly useless in this mode but helping lend a fearsome visage, albeit not as much as his gigantic claws, whose reputation for destruction is well warranted. Other weapons include a massive orange cannon typically mounted on his right arm, and a large shield on his left arm. His head has a black helmet and a clear visor, all of which appears to provide an inordinate amount of protection to his Headmaster component, Zarak. Scorponok's face is pale white with piercing red optics that are always simmering with rage and hatred. Scorponok is always ready to crush anyone who stands in the path of his ambition, and woe to any Autobot or Decepticon who does so! Carrying: Fasttrack Zarak And so the inane chatter on the Decepticon broadband picks up, as is standard. Shockwave has never been fond of this method of dispute resolution, but convincing his fellow Decepticons of things without resorting to shooting them in the head can be tricky. "In the interests of your proven skills in the political arena, Zarak, I will refrain from melting Scorponok's head." Shockwave has to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of his reactor charging power to his arm cannon. Trudging back and forth as he sizes Scorponok up, Shockwave considers his options. They're both incredibly strnog, but Scorponok is larger. Close quarters combat should be avoided. They're also both slow, but Scorponok is moreso. Overall this is not a typical fight for Shockwave. He isn't used to being the /fast one/ in a bout. Then, without giving the Headmaster any further warning, Shockwave very quickly raises his arm and fires a pink beam of light towards him. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scorponok with his Arm Cannon Blast (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Why would you watch that?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I never did get to." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I just verified the fact that they existed." <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Somehow, that is still equally disturbing." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Time to be rebellious and learn how to dance." Blitzwing starts to converse with her at the same time some poor cronie tries to sit next to Contrail on the opposite side. Blitzwing loops an arm around and up ends the chair entirely. "Seat's taken." Blitzwing settles into his seat now, turning to answer the femme. "I wouldn't miss it for the world, babe." He takes a swig of some ener-beer that he covertly pulled from somewhere, after tapping the neck against the benzene in Contrail's hands. "Kanpai." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "I... wasn't aware dancing was verboten?" <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Dancing is forbidden." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Ultra Magnus wasn't very happy about it." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Look, the point I'm trying to get across is this: if you have any concerns about your physical, mental, or systemic health, please report to your local sickbay." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Well, slag me, I know what I'm doing when I get off this shift!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Certainly, First Aid." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Blaster sent me something called 'music videos'." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Doc, I have a concern about my mental health." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I'm studying them." <'Autobot'> Whirl says, "Sometimes I think I'm /too/ sane." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Lemme get a hammer, I can fix that, Whirl." "GET YOUR SOUVENIOR GRIPPING SCORPION CLAWS! GET YOUR GIANT FOAM SHOCK-ARMS WITH GLOW IN THE DARK GUN NOZZLE RIGHT HERE!" Really, what else would Swindle be doing than trying to profit off two commanders facing off in a duel by hocking cheesy souvenior knicknacks? "GET YOUR OFFICIAL SHOCKWAVE VS SCORPONOK LIMITED EDITION ENER-BEER DRINKING HATS! ACTUAL ENER-BEER EXTRA!" Where the slag does he even get these things? And the fight begins! Dustoff leans forward, feet setting on the ground proper as he whistles again. "Yeah! There you go! Hit him where it hurts!" He looks over at Swindle, whistling again. "Yo! One of each!" Scorponok stomps briskly towards Shockwave as the fight begins, taking the laser blast to his chest. A hole is burned into it and smoke briefly wisps away from the impact point. "Zarak sends his thanks, but he made certain to reinforce his armor with lead plates *anyway,*" Scorponok growls. "And I see you're being conservative in your attacks, Shockwave. Trying to assess my weakpoints? Get a feel for my fighting style? You're wasting your time!" His shoulder turrets swivel around to aim at Shockwave and fire a few salvoes of sonic blasts at him, their deafening shrieks echoing through the arena. "Zarak wanted to say something else, too--he wanted to appeal to your sense of logic that there was no hope of beating me, and to challenge me would only waste resources!" Scorponok smirks cruelly as he continues his march towards Shockwave. "But personally, I feel like you could use the lesson in humility!" Combat: Scorponok strikes Shockwave with his Twin Pulse Blasters attack! -6 Combat: Scorponok (Scorponok) used "Twin Pulse Blasters": A Level 2 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Contrail replies back to Blitzwing, "Cheers!" as she clinks her mug with his beverage. She points out to Blitzwing, "Zarak has already spawned. I don't see why he's concerned about radiation." Contrail doesn't understand organics all that well! Kickback continues to munch on whatever is in his bucket. At last, he pauses with a handful of it. It's one of the haddocks that saved Blueshift!!! In lemon butter sauce. Munch. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Ooo. 'Come in if you dare'? I dare" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock cackles. Blitzwing recalls a time when the Decepticons on Earth raided a civilian nuclear power plant for an energy source. They didn't like that all too well. A lot of them ended up shifting from one phase of matter to another. It was gross. And smelly. Blitzwing shudders, "...yeah, I don't think they've invented a strong enough sunblock for it, yet. Or something. ...strange little creatures. And gross. Definitely gross." Bludgeon has arrived. <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "Huh? That's not how it goes." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "It's 'And you can win, if you dare'" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "But only if you dare to be stupid." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "That's something else entirely." Blot walks into the arena, having followed other excited Decepticons into the area without having a clue whatsoever what lies in store here. He'd have asked, but his colleagues probably wouldn't have wanted to stand around him long enough to provide an explanation, no matter how brief it'd be. No worries though, the smelly one has managed to make it here and he shuffles his way over to the gathered Decepticons and plops down onto a chair, kicking up small sprays of foul liquids around him in the process. "An interesting viewpoint," Shockwave states, "I have another. It is not /I/ challenging /you/, Scorponok. *I* led Cybertron for four million years, successfully defending it from the Autobots. *I* have managed the war in Cyclonus's absence. Your experience consists of leading a single warship, and Zarak was never in control of his own people. It is-ahhh..." Shockwave trails off as several salvos of sonic energy wash over him despite Shockwave's best attempt to dodge. "...it is /you/ you have challenged /me/." The one-eyed Decepticon's armour is showing ripples in the chest plate from the sonic blasts. Shockwave circles around even as Scorponok advances. It's clear that he's trying to make sure that he's as far away from the Headmaster as possible at all times. It is an unusual tactic for him, but Scorponok is an unusual foe. "You may inform Zarak that he can stop this folly at any time. His and your allegiance will be readily accepted and we can return to our primary goal of destroying the Autobots and conquering the galaxy." Not necessarily in that order. Shockwave fires again. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scorponok with his Pew! (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. A helix of digital framework surrounds him, as the bot within appears, Bludgeon has shed his exterior nonsense for his true form. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "huh. Looks like there's an experiment going on in here." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I always wanted to try something sciency." <'Autobot'> Blades says, "Friends don't let friends do science." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Perceptor must have an awful time." <'Autobot'> Firestar says, "You can dance with me, Blades!" <'Autobot'> Blades says, "...you're probably gonna end up regretting it, but sure, why not?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Oh I want to see that. Take a video." Bludgeon was just a gumby for the first part of this excursion, he looks the part being a run of the mill tank Con. The main difference at the moment, is that he has his arms crossed, as close to the fight as the stands would allow. He doesn't speak, he has no need, but in this fight he has great interest. His hand cups his chinplate in thought as he assesses the drive behind the two. The battle, to him, so far was more for pecking order than anything else. Both sides verbally sparring far too much for his liking. <'Autobot'> Firestar says, "And why's that?" Bludgeon Bludgeon is a smaller tank Con, with a red torso, and green limbs. His eyes are that of a visor style, glinting red. In his hand is the turret for his tank mode. Aside from that, he doesn't exactly stand out in a crowd. Kickback tosses his bucket of buttered haddock backwards (at Blueshift, oops) and meanders a little lower, to sit behind Bludgeon. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Study!" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "how else am I gonna learn how to dance?" Blueshift innocently stands up, whistling, to move down another row to sit behind Kickback again. "So, Kickback..." he says, leaning forwards into the insecticon's ear. "Nice day, isn't it? Hey, what's your favourite colour? Purple, blue or filthy traitor?" "Shockwave, Shockwave, SHOCKWAVE," Scorponok growls as he stomps ever closer to Shockwave. Another laser blast sears into his chest plating, and he exhales sharply--that one went a bit deeper. "...nnnh. Heheheh. You're an imbecile, for such an intelligent Decepticon. I have slaughtered more Primes than you ever will. The very moment I was created was a death knell for the Autobot cause! Yes... perhaps I did get sidetracked by Fortress Maximus, but you would have to be a fool not to see the value in destroying such a powerful Autobot. I don't pursue my enemies for NO REASON, you *calculator.* His anti-gravity cannon rises up. "Your record proves only that you're competent at administration, but as far as eradicating your enemies without mercy? Making them FEAR you? You're far behind ME in that regard. That pink painted FEMALE made a fool of you, Shockwave! I would have killed her eons ago!" His cannon fires a blast at Shockwave's leg, and the trick to the anti-gravity cannon is that it doesn't just make you fly up into the air or whatever--the impact point isn't *even,* so whatever it hit is liable to fly off in pieces. And worse, Scorponok, by aiming at Shockwave's leg, intends to make it much harder for him to get away! "Now stay still, I want to end this soon! Oh, and Zarak sends his regards!" Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scorponok misses Shockwave with his Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon attack! Combat: Scorponok (Scorponok) used "Anti-Gravity Fusion Cannon": A Level 9 RANGED attack. Kickback leans his head back to look at Blueshift upside down. "I prefer tasting the color nine," he replies, nodding sagely (upside down) and then flipping his head back up, arms on either chair next to him. Bludgeon mutters in disgust as he watches from against the railing, "This isn't a battle..." He fumes for a moment, both hands going towards the rail, "This is a job interview." Contrail remarks, "The Nebulans are more useful than the humans. More durable. You can gut Nebulans out and jam engine bits in them and use them as your engine, I hear that worked out pretty well for Darkwing." Blueshift upends his bucket of popcorn, revealing it to actually be a MIND PROBE. Which is now covered in butter. He attempts to craftily lower it over Kickback's head "As I understand it, Fortress Maximus's proven goal was to /escape/ the Cybertronian wars and live a life of peace," Shockwave retorts. "Now look at him. It was not long ago he helped assault Darkmount itself." Indeed, the wounds on the spire at the centre of Polyhex is still sporting its wounds from when the Wreckers came in and wrecked the place. Shockwave keeps backpedaling, trying to keep away from Scorponok. It probably doesn't inspire confidence in the audience, but Shockwave doesn't care. Taking another step back, Shockwave bumps against the Coliseum wall. He's run out of room. He's about tell Scorponok about Elita One, but he sees that cannon rising up. Shockwave lifts his leg at just the right time, jumping to the side. The blast instead annihilates the wall. Metal plating rips itself off from it and flies in all directions as those in the first row behind Shockwave are forced to flee for safety. Shockwave glances up at them, but doesn't recognize anyone. He certainly doesn't recognize Bludgeon, as Bludgeon is a skull faced guy and not a tank robot. Grabbing one of the metal plates, Shockwave flings it at Scorponok as hard as he can. The plate is twisted and torn at the edges, making them razor sharp. Military Gunnery Jeep <'Swindle'> just rolls his optics at Blueshift as he passes, and goes back to selling cheap souveniers. Dustoff looks around... Where did that Swindle get off to with the novelty stuff? He shrugs. Ahwell. His attention returns to the fight as he kicks his feet up once again, reaching into one of the storage compartments on his pack and withdrawing an Ener-Cigar. Lighting it up, he settles in for the long-haul. "Man... Scorp needs to do less talky-talky, more aiming..." At least, in spite of Shockwave's discourse, he's connected with every shot. Though...as Blueshift upends a popcorn bucket and tries to drop it on the cricket... huh. Not much to say about that... The jeep flips back and up, revealing a lean mean black market machine. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scorponok with his Frisbee of Destruction attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Kickback does nothing to prevent Blueshift's dastardly, ninja-like prowess. His antennae wobble slightly, smelling the butter. Swindle also has the Slacker Squad milling about trying to hock items and refreshments. Wonder what they screwed up this time to get stuck with such a demeaning task. Blueshift got the mind probe super cheap. Probably off Swindle. He can't find a way to get it past Kickback's antennae, so he just tries to jam it on. Should he succeed, Kickback will discover that Blueshift cleverly programmed the mind probe to make the user hallucinate that Bludgeon is in fact Rodimus Prime, and his sword is actually a gigantic novelty cheque made out to Kickback for 'services rendered' Blitzwing sticks a tongue out in disgust. "Bleah! Would you want to ~bond~ with one of them, though? It sounds horrible. And not my kind of /bonding/." Blitzwing whips around at the sound of sustained weapons fire, and pumps a fist when he sees Scorponok miss Shockwave with that anti-gravity gun, "Atta boy, Cyclops!," he cheers. Bludgeon doesn't move. He judged the attack properly. That said, the three hangers-on that were with him, immediately scamper away as the explosion occurs. Bludgeon remarks casually, "And that....is why you won't ever beat me." He tilts his head as the other tanks abashedly return to their positions nearby, One of them scratches his head, which really doesn't make any sense, "Uh. right, sorry Bludge. Cobrakai was gettin all panicky." The other one snaps, "Was not, Hover!" Bludgeon pauses, looking away from the fight enough to regard Hover, "Your name is Hover? But you're the same model tank as I." Hover shrugs, "Yeah, and your name is Bludgeon, but you slice stuff." Bludgeon looks back to the action, "Good point." Scorponok lets out a "Hwunnnghh--" as the metal frisbee hits him square in the gut, but the moment it embeds into his body he snarls in rage and rips it right back out. "Shut up, Zarak!" Scorponok roars as Zarak mentally chides him for needlessly damaging himself in the process. "Shockwave, *please!* You know how this works. One day some Autobot would get in trouble, and search Maximus out and beg for his help. And Maximus, being the *noble* Autobot that he is, would find himself unable to avoid helping him, and just like that he'd be back in the war! But I suppose all you see is numbers! Well here's a number, Shockwave!" The massive Decepticon stomps closer to Shockwave, his claws snapping open as he draws within striking distance. "The amount of time you have left to avoid me... IS ZERO!" And his claws close in on Shockwave from both sides, trying to grab him by his waist! "Now, don't go anywhere, Shockwave! I promise this won't hurt much--after you've been knocked unconscious!!!" Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Scorponok strikes Shockwave with his Pincer Trap attack! Combat: Scorponok (Scorponok) used "Pincer Trap": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 21 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Shockwave's Agility. (Crippled) Kickback has a bucket on his head, suddenly. His antenna shred through the top, sending off sparks and the smell of browned butter. The view of 'Rodimus' alters slightly. He now has a tremendous rainbow colored wig and is holding an inflatable pool toy that looks like an orca. "... Those irradiated haddock are coming back on me," he murmurs. Contrail rubs her chin and considers, "Would I want to bond with a Nebulan? I really think it depends on the context. I mean, what if the Nebulan turned into a REALLY SWEET GUN? Might be worth it then. And... Shockwave is trying to kill Scorponok with a Frisbee? Uh." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Okay whoever set up this training sim? *all of my money*. *all of it*." <'Autobot'> First Aid says, "What one is that?" <'Autobot'> Sky Lynx says, "Hmm?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "A huge chasm with some kind of seeker." Blueshift claps his hands to his mouth in shock as Kickback's antennae shred through the top of the mind probe / bucket, causing sparks that ignite the butter. He attempts to shuffle awkwardly away from Kickback before he gets burnt to death. Apart from a burning smell, Kickback would now instead of Contrail, see Backfire, albeit coloured neon pink. Blitzwing meanwhile would now look like a unicorn. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "AND FOG" Shockwave has to reach out and grab the twisted part of the wall as, thanks to Scorponok's gravity gun, part of it is still collapsing. "And in the time it took Fortress Maximus to return to the war, Scorponok, you could have been using your strength to help us win it. But no, instead all you have done is hastened his return." Shockwave sees Scorponok stomping towards him, but he's run out of room. "You /failed/ in the mission Megatron gave you, Scorponok, while I *succeeded* in mine." By now Scorponok is right over him. Perhaps if... Shockwave ignites his boot thrusters, trying to fly up over Scorponok and get out of range. He makes only it half way, with Scorponok's claws wrapping around the Decepticon's feet and clamping them together. "Nngh!" Shockwave emits. He tries shaking himself free but it's no good. He has no leverage. Aiming downwards, he fires a point blank radiation blast at Scorponok's left arm, intended to free himself. Scorponok moves east to the Forum. Scorponok has left. A piece of the flying metal debris smashes Blot right up against the side of his head and bounces off, a dull ping can be heard resonating from his dented helmet. Blot can only blink blankly at the unexpected trauma he's received... he's probably too stupid to even reocgnize pain. Scorponok arrives from the Forum to the east. Scorponok has arrived. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scorponok with his Arm Blast... which is to say a blast that is intended to blast the arm and not a blast that comes from the arm but actually I guess it is both an Arm Blast AND an Arm Blast so whatever (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Kickback relaxes with a bucket on his head. "... Damn. Best trip I've had since the time I ate those opium farmers in Afghanistan." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Quick, is it GOOD to pour water on burning oil, or BAD?" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "I can't remember which way round it is" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Try oil." <'Decepticon'> Needlenose says, "Do you mean good for the burner or the burnee?" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Why do I smell burning butter." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Uuuuh I dont know" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "YOU DONT, KICKBACK IT IS FINE" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "For that matter, why is Blitzwing a unicorn." <'Decepticon'> Needlenose says, "Well that's kind of important. Do you want the burning to keep happening?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Maybe if you smother it, Blue. Sit on it!" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "I don't know Needlenose. Maybe?" <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "You have to use fire retardant foam for oil, but unfortunately, we're all allergic to fire retardant foam." A few moments later, Blot finally mumbles out, "Ouch..." Well you know what they say. Slow in body, slow in mind. <'Decepticon'> Needlenose says, "Ok well when I was just a strapping young mech my Creation Factory always told me that, when in doubt, burn something down. So we'll assume that that burning should keep happening." <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "Go get Inferno and an EpiPen." Blueshift listens intently to his radio, and then starts to carefully sprinkle tissue paper on top of Kickback's burning bucket-hat <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Isn't inferno an autobot?" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "That sounds ... traitorous." <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "Well, obviously, you kill Inferno after you get his foam out." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Also those haddock are giving me hallucenations." Blitzwing/Unicron laughs. "Connie, you already /have/ really sweet guns." Wait, what guns are we talking about again? <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Hey Kickback, isn't that Rodimus Prime down there with a cheque for you? You should pick it up?" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "PSST WATCH THIS CONTRAIL" Dustoff is...passively watching the fight. There's something terribly entertaining, in only the most sadistic of ways, about what's going on with Kickback and Blueshift. In fact, for the most part...he has no clue what to make of it, beyond smirk and laugh. <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "He's holding a pool toy." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Wait, haddock?" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Yes. They were delicious." <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "Acquire more haddock and investigate their potential for psychological warfare against the Autobots." Scorponok lets out a scream of rage and frustration as Shockwave zaps him with yet another precisely aimed, low-powered laser blast! "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Shockwave! You're trying to wear me down with your little pinpricks, hoping that by the time you move up to the big guns I'll be too tired to defend myself! All you've done is doom yourself! You were too conservative for too long, and now you're going to PAY for it!" He transforms into scorpion mode then, Zarak popping off of Scorponok's shoulders to land on top of the scorpion's body. "I tried to warn you, Shockwave!" Zarak says sadly. "You've only caused yourself needless suffering!" Then Scorponok, still holding onto Shockwave, tries to slam him into the floor of the arena and the walls as well so viciously that the audience can feel the impacts through their seats. "YES!" Scorponok booms. "YES you have, but as I like to say, ALL suffering has a useful purpose! RAARRGH!" And then, provided Shockwave didn't get away, he'd fling him into the stands! Watch out, audience! <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "I think they came from Aquantis. They may be an endangered species now." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "... or they will be, once I'm done with them." Scorponok collapses down into his terrifying scorpion mode! Combat: Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'> strikes Shockwave with his Mountain Crusher attack! Combat: Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'> (Scorponok) used "Mountain Crusher": A Level 10 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 23 damage. Combat: Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'>'s attack has damaged your Velocity! <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "I love you guy who programmed this training sim!" Snapdragon has arrived. "WOO ZARAK YOU ROCK!" screams Blueshift Kickback opens a side compartment in his leg to get an oversized bag of jelly babies. He opens the package, and takes out a candy to put it into his mouth - and bonks his hand against the now burning bucket on his head. This gives him pause. <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Huh?" <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Hi Air Raid. Someone had a VR helmet outside the training room, so I put it on. This sim is awesome." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Oh, nice." <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Yeah. Huge gorge, fog in the bottom, and a seeker." Blueshift looks down in concern as Kickback almost uncovers his decepticon. He takes out a pair of scissors and is about to try and snip off Kickback's hand, when he has a better idea, leaning down to snatch the jelly baby out of Kickback's fingers with his mouth. Hopefully Kickback will think that is his mouth and not realise anything is wrong <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Hit 'im right between the eyes." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Tell me I'm not the only one watching this..." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Watching what?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Uh...the fight. Yeah..." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Oh, you mean irridescent peacock-colored Shockwave shooting lemons at a ten-legged Statue of Liberty? Yeah, I thought it was kind of weird, too." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Totally is. I'm half expecting a yellow submarine to fly by." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "My candy has no flavor." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "You should throw it to me. I'll get rid of it." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Where are you again?" Bludgeon looks back at the others, "NOW is the time to duck." He leaps out of the way of the flying debris, his own personal groupies look at each other, then hit the dirt as well before Shockwave crashes in, if he does! Either way, better safe than sorry. Bludgeon gets up, scowls, "Recklessness." He levitates for a moment, a thousand triangles of light surround him, as he changes into his armored form. "Better...." A digital framework appears around bludgeon as his Pretender mode surrounds him. The skeletal Samurai has reappeared, flames in his eyes. <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Hey, Swindle, on an unrelated note, is this warrenty certificate valid?" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "To the back, left, and up about ten rows. Look for the...uh, well, I don't know what you'd look for." Shockwave scores a direct hit on Scorponok's arm, but the Headmaster is still able to keep a grip on his legs. Shockwave kicks and struggles, but it's no good. He begins charging up for a more powerful shot. This time he'll shoot Scorponok right in the Decepticon insignia on his chest just because he's an idiot and keeps his weak spot there. Just as he's taking aim, though, Scorponok transforms into scorpion mode, throwing off Shockwave's aim and causing a new crater to form in the centre of the Coliseum. Then the pain begins. Shockwave is smashed head first into the ground, causing metal debris to fly in all directions. Shockwave bring his arms in front to protect himself as he then gets sent into the wall. Another row of spectators are taken out. Good thing Bludgeon didn't stay put! Again and again, Shockwave is crushed against the setting, with each blow denting his armour. One impact causes his left antenna to break off and land near Zarak. Finally Shockwave is hurled into the stands, where he crashes right next to Blueshift and Kickback. Picking himself back up, Shockwave ignores the fleeing spectators and flicks a bit of butter off his gun barrel that got there mysteriously. A quick self diagnostic shows up more systems in red than in green, and Shockwave decides to take drastic action by jumping out of the stands and transforming into gun mode. "You had best..." Shockwave states as his barrel flies in out of subspace and attaches to his arms, "...protect Zarak." Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Combat: Laser Gun <'Shockwave'> sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Laser Gun <'Shockwave'> strikes Giant Scorpion <'Scorponok'> with his Shoxcannon attack! Combat: Drained 29 energon. Kickback is right behind Bludgeon, and gets hit by some flying debris, which knocks him backwards into Blueshift's lap. The helmet pops off and catches fire. He looks up at Bluestreak. "Okay, now *you* look normal." Blueshift watches in horror as the helmet flies into the air and lands on his own head! He struggles for a moment, but then sits down. "Huh. It didn't affect me at all. I guess it doesn't work." He then gets up and goes over to Blitzwing because he wants to ride on the unicorn. Contrail observes, "Mecha, Shockwave sure is concerned about Zarak. Maybe he wants a little dude in his noggin, too. Maybe we could go kidnap Llyra and turn her into a hexagon for Shockwave for Galvatronmas." It's unclear if she's kidding or not. Dustoff doesn't move as things go flying into the stands, just going so far as to close the protective visor and faceplate on his helmet to ward off anything damaging to his optics. "Ow... Huh, wonder how the brute's holding up." He looks at his pack, leaning over to brush some debris from atop it before the protective aspects of his helmet retract once more so he can resume smoking that cigar. <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Okay, that's much better." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "I can taste my candy again." Zarak seems somewhat amused as an antennae lands next to him, and picks it up with both arms as Scorponok lays down a thorough smashing, not even paying attention, or so it seems. Meanwhile, Scorponok's having a jolly time, laughing raucously at the tremendous damage he's dealing to Shockwave, showing no regard for the collateral damage as he thrashes him. But it may have been a mistake to throw him away, as now Scorponok has to chase him down again! He starts scuttling after him until Shockwave transforms! "Oh, dear," Zarak mutters, eyes wide. Scorponok's chest compartment opens and Zarak throws himself inside just as Shockwave fires! "AARRRAAGHH!" Scorponok bellows out as he is bathed in radiation, the floor melting under him and his armor turning red hot! He looks almost ready to serve for dinner! But unfortunately, it wasn't enough to kill him, and Scorponok exhales harshly as he takes a moment to gather himself. "That... THAT was a mistake, Shockwave!" Scorponok growls, and he transforms into robot mode, Zarak popping back onto his shoulders, yelling his anger as he throws himself into the stands, battering aside bystanders as he aims up at the space cannon! "Now get back down here so you can DIE!" His face twitches. "Yes, yes, Zarak, we agreed not to kill him, be quiet!" Scorponok rises up into his robot mode, with Zarak forming the head! Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scorponok strikes Laser Gun <'Shockwave'> with his Laser attack! Combat: Scorponok (Scorponok) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: Scorponok's attack has damaged your Velocity! Mecha Tyrannosaurus <'Snapdragon'> stalks over a recently demolished row of seats, plucking a piece of corrugated iron to chew on while he finds a seat atop the wreckage. Krunk denies him the pleasure by popping off of Snapdragon's neck. He runs up to the railing, throwing a fist in the air, "LET HIM HAVE IT, BOSS!" Blueshift makes his way over to Blitzwing and attempts to clamber onto his back, shouting "GIDDY UP!" Laser Gun <'Shockwave'> pours on the pain, keeping as much power as he can diverted to his weapon systems as energy rains down on the Decepticon below him. Eventually the very floor beneath the scorpion starts to give way. Alas, Shockwave hasn't the power to send Scorponok plummeting to the lower depths of Polyhex, and the energy from the space gun finally goes silent. Smoke pours from the barrel as his overheated systems protest this action. His diagnostics is showing more systems going red as circuit breakers shatter from all the punishment they're being forced to endure. Tracking Scorponok as he leaps into the stands and smashes aside the spectators--audience participation!--'Shockwave' is readying himself for another shot when Scorponok finally manages to retaliate. The pair of them are clearly both low on reserves, having thrown everything they had at them. Though the Headmaster's shot struck the middle of his barrel, it is Shockwave's handle thrusters that finally give way, causing the cannon to plummet. Transforming as he falls, Shockwave hits the ground in an awkward three-point landing. A brief review of his diagnostics show him that his thrusters are completely gone, leaving Shockwave grounded. Shockwave takes aim at Scorponok and fires, unmindful of anyone else who might be in the stands next to him. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave strikes Scorponok with his High Powered Arm Blast attack! -2 Combat: Drained 11 energon. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> shifts over towards Scorponok as he comes up into the stands, he scowls, about to draw on the raging Scorponok, when Shockwave delivers a high powered blast. He stays on guard though, in case of further issues, Bludgeon was going to have to interpose himself between the contestants and the audience. His arms cross as he watches the fight finally 'begin'. "So eager to get involved," Kickback asides to Bludgeon, none the worse for wear for his bucket wearing adventure, as he has a seat behind the pretender once more. Scorponok takes the hit to his knee, the blast skewering right through numerous delicate mechanisms, and the homicidal Decepticon's back hatches as he lets out a scream of enraged pain that echoes for miles. But, prodding from Zarak gets him focused again on his objective, and Scorponok, working through the pain, tears aside seats, one after the other with great big sweeps of his claws as he throws himself at Shockwave, putting his massive shield first, hoping to use his immense bulk to batter and ultimately crush the logical Decepticon under him. "You've lost, Shockwave! But there's still time to yield before the damage is catastrophic!" Scorponok yells. Combat: Scorponok strikes Shockwave with his Shield Smash attack! Combat: Scorponok (Scorponok) used "Shield Smash": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 20 damage. Combat: Scorponok's attack has damaged your Agility! Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> says, facing away from Kickback, "A proper warrior does not let others than his victim get involved in combat. This recklessness is wasteful." He adds after a moment, "Still, there is passion at least, even in Shockwave I feel. That itself is surprising." "War can be a pretty messy business. Sometimes being a proper warrior is the last thing on one's mind when wants to wind," Kickback suggests, looking back to the fight. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> responds, "And how can one expect to 'win' if one is not a proper warrior?" "There's nothing /proper/ about being /tidy/," Snapdragon posits as Krunk rattles the railing. With his legs still battered from being crushed by Scorponok's claws, and and his thrusters offline, Shockwave has little choice but to meet Scorponok's charge. Shockwave lashes out, trying to smash Scorponok in the gut with a well placed elbow. Even if that connects, though, Scorponok is able to strike him with that shield. The charge sends Shockwave tumbling backwards until he eventually hits one of the few undamaged sections of the Coliseum wall. The wall collapses, burying Shockwave under several rows' worth of seats, railing, and cheap Swindle-based souvenirs. Shockwave is still barely visible underneath all that wreckage, though, and he's still moving as he tries to brush it off him with his only free arm. It's very slow going, though, with Shockwave's systems as severely damaged as they are. Perhaps he's unable to continue the fight? Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> turns just a bit to acknowledge Snapdragon, "Does that mean you feel wasted effort is effective? Who is more deadly, the Triggerhappy fool who shoots at all sides, or the sniper who eliminates one target at a time?" Coming from the bullet magnet Bludgeon, of course he has this opinion. "Victory doesn't always go to the honorable. Victory goes to whoever is strong enough, smart enough, and ruthless enough to to crush anyone and anything that stands in their way," Kickback replies. <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "I did not say anything about honor, Kickback, I am talking about efficiency," <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "You were expecting *efficiency* in this?" "Hnnn," is all Snapdragon responds with. His section appears to be under attack again, and he scrambles to grab Krunk up and tromp to another set of seats, higher up. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> raises a hand wordlessly, watching Shockwave get pummeled again. His focus is now entirely on the fight again, "Get up." He says softly, "Get up and fight, this is when you get stronger. Get up and fight." He growls to himself, his optics zooming in on the belabored Shockwave. Dustoff frowns as Shockwave goes down, seemingly for the count... He stands, slinging his pack over his shoulder as he makes his way through the rubble of the stands to get a closer look at the Decepticon Commander-in-Contention and flicks a bit of ash from his ener-cigar. "Well...this got interesting quick, didn't it." He takes another long draw, letting out the smoke slowly. Who's moderating this to make the judgement call anyway? He scans the area for some sort of officiating type mech. Blitzwing runs his hand back and forth across his neck, "Cut it out, Connie. It's nauseating to think about. I mean, Headmaster more than most. Where do you end, and they begin? It sounds painful, and I'm not sure the benefits outweigh the cost." He tries to change the subject. "You need another drink, ba - WHOA!~" Blitzwing watches in amazement as what seems like half the arena is destroyed during the fight, a lot of it taking place just a few rows south of where he's seated. "This may go the distance!" Kickback just smiles. Scorponok stomps over towards Shockwave, claws snapping open and then snapping closed again, rhythmically, like he wants to continue pummeling Shockwave. But something--or someone--is holding him back. "Get up, Shockwave. Get up and finish this. Or give up. Whichever, the result will be the same. I am now Decepticon Leader, at least until Galvatron returns. Or perhaps you want this contest to coninue? Please say yes." His head snaps towards Bludgeon for a moment, and he glares at him, as if to warn him. Krunk pries himself free of Snapdragon's grasp and slides down the demolished rows, returning to what remains of railing. He grip tightens on the bars, teeth grinding. "Stay down, /stay down/," he murmurs. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Scorponok has 'skipped' his action for this round. Shockwave finally finishes brushing the debris off of him. Using his gun arm, he very slowly pushes himself back up to his feet while holding his head with his hand. His fingers can feel the sharp edge where his antenna had been snapped off against a different section of the wall. Shockwave looks up at Scorponok and sees the claws opening and closing. He takes a step but stumbles, catching himself only at the last second to avoid falling to the ground. It is clear that continuing this fight in his present state could prove fatal to the cyclops, and Shockwave is not one to take unnecessary risks. "I yield... Commander," Shockwave states slowly, knowing that this is the only logical option before him. There's a crackle of static in his voice. "I will follow your leadership as I have other Decepticon leaders before you." Kickback begins to laugh softly, grin widening. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> eyes Scorponok in return, perhaps a questioning look from the samurai. Of course he really has no stake in this aside from bettering his side. His gaze turns back to Shockwave's location, his voice lowers significantly, "Something is....." His words trail off as he ponders what Scorponok could be up to. Then the impossible happens. It takes several moments to register that this really did happen. The samurai crosses his arms, a disinterested look on his face. "Pity." Blitzwing frowns. "I hate Nebulons," he mutters to himself - and Contrail, if she's still listening. Contrail is still listening. She mostly watching the surrender, though, face stony and perhaps slightly frowning? Perhaps. Then, of course, she smiles, delighted, and she claps and hollers uproariously, chanting, "Scorponok! Scorponok! Scorponok!" "YEAH!" Krunk shouts, mashing his palm into his fist. Snapdragon has long since lost interest and has fallen asleep amongst the corrugated iron. Scorponok grins as Shockwave yields. At once he wants to gloat, taking in the chants from the crowd and the cheers, but that urge, too, is suppressed. "Excellent," he says instead. "Zarak would like a word with you, as well." And Zarak pops off of Scorponok's shoulders, transforming and landing on a claw that Scorponok extends outwards. "Thank you, Shockwave. You fought valiantly, and honestly, I don't blame you for trying!" He chuckles good-naturedly as he looks around at all the gathered Decepticons in the stands. "After all, who here hasn't thought to themselves that maybe they should be the leader? Or that things would be running more smoothly if they were in charge? Oh, we've all thought that, of course. Hm hm hm." Scorponok slowly twists his body around so Zarak can address the Coliseum as a whole. "But I know from my own hard experiences that leadership is not a reward," he says sadly. "Oh no. It is the harshest of burdens, and should not be sought out by anyone who is not absolutely committed to not himself, but to his *cause.* Well, I say to you Decepticons, though I may only be part-machine myself, I am ABSOLUTELY dedicated to complete victory over the Autobots AND their foolish allies! And with Scorponok and myself leading the charge, there is no way that the Autobots can possibly prevail! So, Decepticons, tell me! Are you with me? Are you committed to destroying the Autobots? Rodimus Prime? Fortress Maximus, and all the rest? Let us hear your commitment! Your dedication! Your loyalty!" Dustoff takes a long draw of his ener-cigar before pulling it out and flicking it ot the side. "Well, settles that, then." He closes the plate on his helmet, possibly to mask any expression...if there is one. Now, the fun begins... He listens to Zarak's speech and looks over at the fellow. "I'm just here to fix what's broken. Doesn't matter who's leading it." He shrugs, glancing at the arena. "Okay, let me rephrase that... 'cause I'm not about to fix this place at all." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "I, for one, welcome our new Robot Overlord." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "And the little guy, too. He's likably squishy." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Scorponok won then?" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "Yes, he triumphed" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Yeah." Contrail gets up from her seat and screams, "The Empire prevails!" What is she thinking? What is she feeling? Who can say? <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "He shouldn't get too comfortable, Galvatron will return soon enough." <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "perhaps, but until then, it is clear who is in command." <'Decepticon'> Blot says, "Blot... not understand, but will follow." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Clarity of the chain of command is always a good thing." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok | Zarak chuckles at Dustoff. "As long as you don't actually squish me, ah... hm, I don't think I've heard your voice before, soldier. Hm, and yes, yes it is, Kickback." Kickback is already gone. Skull-Faced Samurai Warrior <'Bludgeon'> continues to eye Shockwave. Was he disappointed? He does not cheer, but perhaps he is just not a cheering type.... Shockwave's expression remains hidden--of course--as Scorponok accepts his surrender and mends bridges. What he thinks of this is for him and him alone to know. He stands next to the new Decepticon Warlord and watches as the crowd cheers for Scorponok silently. He's seen this sort of rabble rousing before from Galvatron, Megatron, and even Starscream. At least with Scorponok in charge the ability to appeal to the masses will continue. As they cheer, Shockwave turns his head to Scorponok. "We will, at your convenience, need to discuss our upcoming plans, Commander." Shockwave finally does recognize Bludgeon in the crowd now that he's a skull warrior and not some random tank guy. He notices the lack of cheering, but he has no idea how to interpret that. Bludgeon's code of ethics are alien to him. <'Decepticon'> Contrail says, "All hail Scorponok!" Snapdragon goes home. Snapdragon has left. <'Decepticon'> Snapdragon | Krunk says, "HAIL SCORPONOK!" <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "HAIL GALVATRON" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Ugh." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "AND SCORPONOK" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "I try to keep a low profile, there, Zarak was it? People tend to not shoot the guy they don't know. Suppose I'll run ahead and fix up a med-bay for the both of you, eh?" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "This was quite a display." <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "Affirmative..." Zarak turns towards Shockwave, smiling at him. "Of course, Shockwave. We have so much to discuss, but that can come in good time. You took quite a thrashing, as did Scorponok, and it would be best if we both got ourselves properly mended. The sooner that's done..." He pops back onto Scorponok's shoulders, and the maniacal Decepticon grimaces. "...the sooner we can destroy our TRUE enemies!" <'Decepticon'> Shockwave looks up Dustoff's name. <'Decepticon'> Shockwave says, "...Dustoff." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Sir?" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok | Zarak says, "Dustoff! Interesting name. Yes, please, take care of that. And, er, Scorponok got a bit overzealous, and... there were some... injuries in the crowd... so call in more medics, perhaps?" <'Decepticon'> Swindle tsk tsk tsk. "I pity the fools that didn't have their spectator insurance paid." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Right, more." There's a pause. "I'll let them know that Swindle's on-scene, they'll...probably move slower." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "Lord Zarak, while I have your ear, can I just say that I am a massive thing of that thing you do with the claws and death lasers" <'Decepticon'> Scorponok | Zarak says, "Mmh, yes, though that's more Scorponok's department, Blueshift. I just supply the fancy words." He chuckles. <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "...Do not touch my section of the med bay, I have it just how I like it." <'Decepticon'> Blueshift says, "I have to ask. Does it get confusing that you are called Scorponok BUT you ALSO turn into a scorponok?" <'Decepticon'> Bludgeon says, "..." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Why is he talking? And, heh... won't touch a thing. Promise." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "Good..." <'Decepticon'> Swindle mock-asides to Dustoff "No one can find an off switch." <'Decepticon'> Scorponok just clenches his dentals and struggles not to scream at Blueshift. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Want me to make one?" <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "I highly encourage this." <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "We've tried!" <'Decepticon'> Harrow says, "It can't be done!" <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Huh... well, then, I'll just see to the med-bay. Come broken or I'll break you. Then fix you. With a smile." <'Decepticon'> Kickback says, "Oooo, FEISTY." <'Decepticon'> Kickback cackles. "Oh I like this one." Dustoff turns from the carnage. Emergency crews will get the call while he's en-route. Transforming, he just lays tracks. Time to get things ready for practice... er... work. In a ridiculously complicated series of twists, turns, and noises, Dustoff transforms into a STORM SRT-V.